What Does It Take To Be a Hero?
by Esperata
Summary: Alvin and Britany are superheroes Rock Star and Decibel. Theodore and Eleanor help them as they try to track down the evil Scientist who has kidnapped Jeanette. But are things really so straight forward?


"Good morning, Miss Miller." Theodore stood by her desk. "I got you a muffin." The blonde-haired girl smiled up at him.

"Oh, thank you Theodore. I missed breakfast because of my sister again."

"Do you always have to take her to work?"

"Oh no. Only when she has to…" Eleanor's eyes glanced at Theodore. "I mean, only when she has a special assignment." He nodded.

"Miss Miller… Eleanor, did you want to… maybe…"

"Yes, Theodore?"

"I mean, if you're not busy…" The editor's door flung open.

"Miller! Get in here!" Eleanor jumped up and ran for the office.

"Sorry Theodore," she called back. "Looks like I'm busy."

*

"So? Did you ask blondie out yet?"

"Her name is Eleanor. And aren't you even curious about the breaking news story?"

"That would be a 'no' then?" Theodore sulkily crossed his arms.

"For your information, I was just about to ask her out when her editor called her away."

"Theodore, you've been 'just about' to ask her out for months. It's not so hard, watch." Alvin scanned the backstage area for a pretty girl. "Hey, toots." A tall, graceful dancer glanced over at him in surprise. "Wanna go out tomorrow?" She blushed but nodded and called back,

"Sure." Alvin winked at her and turned back to his younger brother.

"See?"

"But you're a major rock star…" Alvin glanced about to see if anyone was listening,

"I'm just a catering boy."

"Theodore, don't be so hard on yourself. You're _my_ brother aren't you?"

"Yeah, but being _your_ brothers hasn't done us much good, has it?" Alvin suddenly turned angry.

"I've told you before, Theodore. I only have _one_ brother!" He grabbed his guitar and headed out towards his car. Theodore hurried after him.

*

"So, the Scientist is up to no good again." Britany sat in her dressing room admiring herself in the mirror. She was experimenting with different hair styles.

"Seems so. He's sent a list of demands to the mayor. Apparently, unless he receives a Nobel prize and a national holiday in his honour, he's going to use some sort of sonic machine to destroy the city."

"Always 'destroy the city'. Why can't villains be more creative?" Eleanor shrugged.

"I guess it's reliable."

"A sonic machine?" Britany mused. "I wonder if that has any significance?"

"You think he might be targeting you specifically?"

"Or sending me a message." She met her sister's eyes in the mirror. Eleanor sighed.

"Britany, we've been through this. Jeanette…" Britany turned suddenly.

"She was taken. You _know _she was taken because they wanted to find out the secret of my power."

"Britany…" Britany turned her back on her sister.

"And I will find her." She grabbed a mask and cape from the table and dramatically fixed them on. "So vows Decibel!"

*

The Scientist rubbed the bridge of his nose. _So many things to be done. _ The door opened and his assistant came in carrying a tea tray. _Was it lunchtime already?_ He wondered how he'd managed without her. _Hastily grabbed snacks and late night take-out_, his meticulous mind supplied. She was carefully unloading cup, saucer, teapot and sandwiches onto his desk. Once done, she looked up at him and waited.

The Scientist leant back and looked at her thoughtfully. This ritual was expected now though initially she'd been shy of it. She had pretty eyes behind her glasses and an attractive figure though it was hidden with a baggy blue jersey.

"Annabelle?" She shook her head, causing a wave of brown hair to sway behind her. When she'd first turned up, accidentally caught in one of his scavenger robots, he'd been suspicious of her. Especially as she'd refused to tell him her name.

"Clara?" Again a shake of her head. His first assistant, Jillian, who he'd known and trusted, had tried to turn him in. He'd barely escaped. So he was hardly likely to trust a complete unknown who was termed 'Miss Terry'.

"Urm…" But when he'd found out she had nowhere else to go he felt sorry for her. And she was completely loyal to him, never trying to leave. He felt they were two-of-a-kind. Outcasts.

"Oh, I don't know. Rumpelstiltskin." He was rewarded with a laugh.

"No," she caught herself from saying 'silly' and looked down again. Without another word she turned to leave. He was struck by an urge to make her stay.

"You're wearing a purple ribbon," he blurted out. She turned in surprise and her hand reached up to the long ribbon holding her hair.

"I…I'm sorry. I know blue is your colour but…"

"No, it's alright. It's very pretty." She risked a half smile.

"It is?"

"Yes." He wondered how to get out of this conversation without embarrassing himself further. He mustered a stern expression. "Just don't wear red." She smiled.

"I won't."

*

The red-clad chipmunk lazed back in the passenger's seat, looking at the girls walking along the sidewalk.

"So, how do you plan on tracking him down?" Theodore tried to concentrate on driving. It was gone lunchtime and he was hungry. Plus Alvin was fiddling with the guitar strings next to him.

"Easy. If he's using a sonic machine he'll have to have a broadcasting system. You can't just go building things like that unnoticed in this city. We'll just drive round the old radio and TV stations."

"Can you _please_ stop fiddling with that. It's making me nervous."

"It's alright, I'm not going to play it." Alvin laid it in his lap then slapped a hand on it making Theodore jump. "I've got it! Remember when I first found this guitar?"

"Yeah…"

"We went to that lecture about sound waves and they had that huge satellite dish?"

"You think he'll be there?"

"Am I ever wrong?" Theodore glanced at his brother.

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Just get us there."

*

"What are _you_ doing here?" The girl in the pink costume asked. Alvin thought she looked like a candy cane. Pink boots, pink leggings, pink top, pink cape… didn't she _know_ any other colours?

"Decibel!" He swung his guitar onto his back. "Look I don't need your help so why don't you get back to your make-up emergencies."

"Ha ha, very funny Rock Star. I've got a personal interest in this case so I suggest you get back to your groupies." She looked with disdain at his old boots, crumpled trousers, battered red jacket, tatty red baseball cap… the only thing that looked halfway new were his over-large sunglasses.

"No way. This case is more personal to me than it could be to you."

"I don't think so."

"Way so!"

"Not so!"

"Way so!"

"Not so!"

*

"Not again!" Eleanor watched from beyond the fence. She could see her sister arguing with the superhero known as Rock Star. Knowing both of them they'd get so distracted fighting each other, they'd forget about the Scientist. She glanced about for something to throw that might break them up. She spotted a red convertible parked some distance away. The guy in the drivers seat was also watching the fight. He looked vaguely familiar. She moved quietly closer.

"Theodore!" He jumped in surprise.

"Eleanor! I mean, Miss Miller."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just… er…" He glanced at the fight then hurriedly away, "I'm a fan of the Rock Star's."

"Really?" The sounds of the superheroes arguing drifted over.

"Urm. Yes. How about you?"

"Oh, I'm reporting, of course." They both looked back to the heroes. "It doesn't look like I'll have much to report."

"Why can't they ever work together?"

"Beats me. I believe Decibel is personally involved in this case though."

"So's Rock Star! I mean, that's the rumour."

"Really?"

"Oh!" Theodore noticed Alvin heading back towards him. "I gotta go." He quickly started the engine. Eleanor backed off surprised. She glanced over to see Rock Star storming over.

"Don't you want to meet him?"

"He looks in a bad mood." He said truthfully.

"Yes, perhaps you're right. I'll try and get a quote from Decibel." She ran off to catch up with the pink figure storming into the distance.

*

Alvin leapt into the car and Theodore quickly pulled away, checking in his mirror to make sure Miss Miller hadn't seen. He could see her with Decibel in the distance. _If she knew I was Rock Star's brother would she think more of me?_ He shook his head. Simon had been right before. He wanted to be remembered for who _he_ was, not who he was related to. He tuned back in to what Alvin was saying.

"…saying she has a personal interest in this case. How can she have a more personal interest than me?"

"Maybe she knows him too?"

"Of course she doesn't!" He sulked. Theodore drove in silence. He could feel his stomach growling. He coughed and spoke to cover the noise.

"Why don't we get something to eat? Maybe we'll be able to work out where Si…" Alvin shot him a dirty look. "I mean the Scientist is." Alvin shrugged.

*

Eleanor was running to keep up with Britany.

"How dare he say he has a personal interest! It's not his sister being held against her will!"

"Oh, you didn't say that did you?"

"Of course I didn't!" Britany spun. Her cloak caught on the fencing. "Damn this thing!" Eleanor caught her breath while Britany yanked at the cape. Sometimes she really wished she could talk to someone about this. _Someone like Theodore. He would understand._ Britany hurled the remains of her cape over the fence and stormed off again. Eleanor followed.

Britany would never listen to reason. She was always saying that Jeanette had been kidnapped, but Eleanor knew it wasn't like that. Jeanette was gone and it was Decibel's fault. But how could she tell her sister that? Especially when her sister was Britany.

*

Alvin and Theodore were sitting outside the café. Alvin had recovered his good humour and Theodore was happy now he was full.

"Whoa. Check out the hottie." Theodore glanced over and saw Miss Miller.

"Oh! It's Eleanor, I mean Miss Miller."

"Who's the cute brunette with her?" Theodore shrugged, his eyes watching Eleanor as she went to the counter to order. "Come on."

It took Theodore a moment to realise Alvin had got up and was heading over to the two girls. He raced after his brother, hoping against hope he wouldn't embarrass him.

"Hey!" The sisters looked in bemusement at Alvin. Without his sunglasses and baseball cap he looked younger, and without his heavy jacket he looked smaller too. The girls didn't recognize him. Theodore came up beside him.

"Oh, Theodore!" Eleanor smiled at him and he blushed. "Britany, this is Theodore. He works at the newspaper with me." He was grateful she hadn't said exactly what he did. Britany smiled at him.

"Pleased to meet you." She looked expectantly at Alvin. Theodore jumped.

"Oh! This is my older brother, Alvin."

"You must be Eleanor's _younger_ sister." Alvin took Britany's hand and kissed it.

"Actually she's older." Eleanor put in crossly but neither of them was listening. Alvin was leading her back to their table. Eleanor fumed and turned back to the counter. _Everyone always focussed on Britany!_

"The flapjack's good." She was startled to find Theodore was still with her.

"Oh?" She looked at the large, buttery flapjacks. "Are they fattening?"

"Probably." She smiled.

"I'll get one for Britany then." He grinned.

"Alvin always likes to have a girl on his arm. He thinks it's part of the Rock Star image." He winced as he realised what he'd said but Eleanor didn't seem to notice.

"Britany's the same. With guys I mean. She's not happy unless some guy is fawning over her." She handed over some change to the cashier.

"You must have guys fawning over you too." She smiled.

"Hardly. But I wouldn't want a lot of guys praising me with false compliments. Just one guy, saying what he means." Theodore took a deep breath.

"I…"

"Gotta go." Alvin grabbed his arm. "Nice meeting you Ellie." She opened her mouth to reply but they were halfway out the café. As they passed Britany heading into the cafe, Alvin said,

"Call me, remember." Then they were onto the street.

"Alvin! I was just going to tell Eleanor…"

"I know where he is." Alvin jumped in the car and without another word Theodore got in too.

*

"What was that about?" Eleanor muttered before Britany hurried up.

"Don't worry about that now. We gotta go." She began to pull on her sister's arm. Eleanor grabbed her snacks before following her out.

"Britany? What's happening?"

"I know where the Scientist is." Britany was heading down a side street. She stopped to pull on her costume.

"You do? How?"

"It was something Alvin said. He was saying how he could have got us tickets to go see Sonic Youth but they'd had to cancel their gig." Britany hopped up and down as she switched into her pink leggings.

"So?"

"Sonic Youth. _Sonic._ He'll be at the old concert hall. It was cancelled because the building got damaged and had to be abandoned. Honestly! You work for a newspaper. How don't you know these things?"

"Because I report on the serious news stories." Britany turned with a florish.

"It'll be serious when Decibel brings in the infamous Scientist."

*

"Miss Terry. I need your help with this experiment." He was adjusting some equipment on the stage.

"I can't." Her voice was so quiet he wasn't sure he heard.

"You can't?" She shook her head. "What do you mean you can't?"

"It'll go wrong. All my experiments go wrong." He put down the wires he was holding.

"All your experiments? I didn't know you _had_ any."

"I did, before…" He frowned.

"And they **all** went wrong?"

"Well, not all. But the last one went _really_ wrong. Or at least, there was a mix-up." _Ah._ He began to understand why she was running away from something. He sat on the edge of the stage and looked at her.

"Just because one experiment goes wrong doesn't mean they _all_ will. That's like saying because a coin lands heads up it will always land heads up. You're smart enough to know that's ridiculous." He smiled and she gave a weak smile back. "Besides, do you think my experiments work all the time? We learn from our mistakes. It's all trial and error, life and science. If one thing goes wrong, turn it to your advantage. My scavenger shouldn't have brought you here but I'm glad it did. Sometimes, when things go wrong," he hesitated, "they turn out better." They were silent a moment, then with a cough he got back up. "So come and help me with this."

She climbed up and stood next to him. He glanced sideways at her and she smiled. He couldn't help but smile back.

*

Theodore had parked the car out of sight. Now he was waiting anxiously. As always when he was nervous, he got hungry. He leant over and rummaged in the glove compartment. _Where was that snack bar?_

He heard voices and kept low.

"She's in there, I know it."

"Decibel," _Eleanor's voice!_ "You can't know for sure."

"Of course I do! It's our sisterly bond. It's unbreakable. Now wait here." He heard movement then everything went quiet. As silently as he could, he pulled himself upright. At the other end of the alley he could see the green clad figure pacing. Then she looked straight at him. He could feel her shock even though he couldn't see her face. _Perhaps he could pretend he hadn't heard anything?_

"Yo! Theo." Alvin slid across the bonnet, careful not to damage his guitar. "I forgot my shades." The red clad chipmunk grabbed them off his seat and ran back to sneak into the building. All the time, Theodore's eyes hadn't left Eleanor. Neither moved for what seemed a long time, then she began to come towards him. He fought the urge to put the car in reverse and flee.

She came alongside and gracefully sat herself next to him.

"So," she began.

"Yeah," he echoed.

*

On the other side of the building, Rock Star had just run into Decibel.

"Not you again!" She moaned.

"I thought I told you to leave this case alone?" They frowned at each other.

"Well I'm not leaving." She folded her arms.

"Fine! Just don't get in my way."

"Just what I was about to say to you." They each scanned the wall in front of them.

"No entrance." She muttered.

"Everything's been boarded up," he agreed. "Could you use your voice?" He gestured at the wall. She looked uneasy.

"I could, but the building might come down."

"Great!"

"Well, what about your oh-so-magic guitar?" He looked down at it protectively.

"It might be safer if we try one of the windows." She shot him a smug look. Then they both looked up at the window high above them.

"Perhaps we could hook your cape…" he began.

"I'm not wearing a cape." He looked over.

"You always wear a cape." She turned so he could see her back.

"Not today."

"Great." He muttered.

"Look, we'll just climb on the bins, OK?" She began pulling them over.

"I can't believe I'm doing this with _you_." He grabbed a bin and dragged.

"Yeah, well, some of us had dates lined up."

"Some of us had _hot_ dates lined up."

"Sure." She hoisted herself up and began pulling at the window boards. Suddenly it came loose and she fell backwards. Instinctively he caught her.

She was momentarily surprised and held onto him. Then she realised what she was doing.

"Urgh. Let go of me." She pulled herself back onto the trash cans.

"Hey. Better me than the alley floor." She looked down at him.

"Hhm."

"Very funny." He got up beside her. There was an obvious sound of activity from inside. "This is the place."

"Well," she hoisted herself into the window. "What are you waiting for?"

*

"So you're brothers with the Rock Star _and_ the Scientist?"

"Yeah." He didn't sound thrilled. "At least you only have Decibel to worry about."

"I wish I _did_ have my other sister to worry about. She's been gone a long time."

"Do you wanna talk about it?" She smiled at him.

"I knew you'd be a good listener."

"You did?" She nodded and took his hand. He stared at it, then said the only thing he could think of. "Do you want half my snack bar?"

*

"Get away from my sister you villain!"

"Sister?" Alvin stared across the room at the only other girl present.

"Oh no." The girl backed away from the pink clad heroine.

"Oh, I'll make you pay for this Scientist! Kidnap _my_ sister? You'll **never **find the secret of my power but you'll feel its force!" She opened her mouth to sing.

"Kidnap?" Miss Terry stepped forward. "Kidnap?"

"Don't worry Jeanette, I'll save you."

"Ah, Jeanette! I should have guessed."

"Save me?" Alvin gently took her arm. If a damsel needed rescuing he was happy to oblige.

"You're safe now." He crooned.

"Let go of me!" She tried to pull away but he was holding too tight.

"Get your hands off her!" The Scientist made to move towards Rock Star but Decibel started to sing. The force knocked him over, though she only sang a chord. He slid into the wall with a thump.

"No!" With a sudden strength Jeanette pulled free from her 'rescuer'. "If you've hurt him…" She ran to his side.

"Jeanette, he kidnapped you!"

"No, he didn't. I left because of **you** Britany!"

"Britany?" Rock Star looked at the girl in pink again. _How had he not recognized her?_

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Don't you even remember?" Britany shook her head, though whether in disbelief or denial no-one was sure. "The day you got your power? You said it was all **my** fault! **My** experiment! **My** mistake! But it wasn't _my _fault you picked up my beaker. I didn't make you drink."

"But," Decibel's voice was unnaturally quiet. "I didn't mean…"

"Yeah well," Jeanette helped the Scientist up, "Things happen, you can't take them back. Only make the best of them." Alvin had recovered by now and decided to take control.

"That's far enough. You've chosen your side, and you chose wrong."

"Really?" The Scientist's cold voice interrupted. "And how would you define wrong? Wrong as in, treating you own family as slaves? Wrong as in, forbidding your own brother from achieving his own ambitions? Wrong as in, thinking because you found some dumb guitar…"

"Hey! I found it, it's mine! You've always been jealous!"

"Alvin,"

"Alvin?" Britany echoed.

"I never wanted to be a famous superhero. Or even a super-villain. I just wanted to have recognition for my _own_ talents."

"I offered you that! You could've been part of my team!"

"Working in the background? So no-one discovers _your_ identity? How is _that_ getting recognition? I bet you still have Theodore driving you round." Alvin tried to lie.

"No, he's working at the newspaper."

"He's outside now, isn't he?" Something in his voice caught Jeanette's attention. She'd spent a lot of time watching him and she knew he missed his family.

"Why don't we call a halt now?" She whispered. He looked at her. She looked to Britany and Alvin.

"Sometimes, when things go wrong, they turn out better."

"What are you saying?" Alvin frowned.

"We've been jerks." Britany stated. "We drove our own siblings away because we were 'superheroes'. I should have been thanking Jeanette for my power and you," she poked him in the chest, "should have let your brother live his life outside of your shadow. The world doesn't revolve around you, you know."

"But, he's the villain!"

"What's he actually done?" Jeanette asked. She gestured to the equipment. "All this was recycled from trash. The worst offence is sneaking into this old building."

"So… we pretend it never happened?" He looked at his brother.

"No, we learn from our mistakes." Alvin grinned.

"You always were the sensible one, Simon."

"Simon." Jeanette smiled. "I like that name."

"We should take care of all this." Decibel gestured round at all the equipment. Rock Star held up his guitar.

"The building's due for demolition, right?" He grinned then looked back to Simon who was smiling at Jeanette. "You two better get out of here if you value your hearing. Theo's outside."

"Yeah." Decibel stood by Rock Star. "Eleanor will be so pleased to see you." The two scientists made their way out.

"Are we doing the right thing?" Alvin asked.

"I think we're putting right what we've been doing wrong." They smiled at each other.

"Do you know, 'Stairway to Heaven'?"

*

"Hello, Theodore." The youngest chipmunk jumped as he recognised the voice.

"Simon!" He leapt out the car and hugged his brother who hugged him back just as hard.

"Jeanette!" Eleanor flung herself at her sister. "I'm so glad you're alright."

Any more words were drowned out by a rumbling sound as the building began to shake. They all jumped in the car and Theodore quickly put some distance between them and the crumbling building. They watching in silence as the noise and dust settled.

"So, we're all OK?" Alvin grinned as everyone spun about in surprise.

"Alvin!" Simon admonished. Alvin's grin grew wider.

"You know, I've missed hearing you say that." Britany slid into the back next to Jeanette and hugged her.

"I never want to lose you again." Alvin got in beside her.

"Hey, everything worked out. We got our brother back, you got your sister back, and we," he flung an arm round Britany, "all got girlfriends."

"Alvin!" Simon said again but he was smiling. Jeanette blushed and shyly took his hand. In the front Eleanor and Theodore grinned at each other.

"You know, from now on I'm going to be all about _you_ Simon. What's a big gig in the science world? I'll get you in, I know people…"

"Shut up." Britany told him and she sealed his mouth with a kiss.


End file.
